


Neal!!!

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Post-series fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. When Neal and his family go on vacation together, it's the perfect setup for some solid namesake bonding... and a major migraine for Peter :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neal!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maryrose_it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maryrose_it).



> **A/N:** Aww, I'm a teensy bit late but it still counts, right? :P It's my buddy [](http://maryrose-it.livejournal.com/profile)[**maryrose_it**](http://maryrose-it.livejournal.com/) 's birthday and to celebrate I decided to tackle the prompt she posted for my art meme - Neal teaching his namesake how to pick a lock, heee :D I hope it's ok that I added a pinch of summer adventures :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY, my friend :D I hope you had a wonderful day ♥

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/k2aapz1wvdcfouu/neal%21%21%21.png?dl=0)  



End file.
